Jeannie Junior?
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: The Nelsons have been married for a little over a year when they they're getting a new addition. But when you have a genie and wacky hormones, things are going to get a little bit crazy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Major Anthony Nelson stepped into his house, his eyes tired as he shut the door behind him. It had been a long, hectic day. Dr. Bellows was demanding another mental examination, Roger was going through some girl drama, and the air base was making him fill out report after report and then requiring him to attend three different meetings and then informing him about some experiment that he wasn't even going to be a big part in. Sighing, he closed his eyes. As soon as he did that, a spunky blonde popped into the room.

"You're home!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I missed you, Anthony." She pressed her lips against his cheek, a large smack ringing out. Still smiling widely, she looked up at him. Seeing his expression, her smile faded. "Is something wrong, master?"

"No, Jeannie. Nothing you need to worry about," he said, exhaustion in his voice.

"Aw," Jeannie tisked. "My poor husband." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to him. "But you get to start your vacation."

He opened his eyes. "Vacation," he murmured. After a pause, he perked up. "That's right, I get a vacation." He smiled widely. "A vacation!"

Jeannie giggled as she clapped her hands. "Just you and I!" she cried happily. "Aw, it's going to be so romantic."

Tony embraced her, kissing her forehead. "It will indeed, Jeannie."

"Can you believe it's been over a year since we got married?" she asked. "The days go by so fast."

"I still feel like we're newlyweds," Tony added.

She gave a happy, flirtatious "mm-hm" before kissing him sweetly. "Darling, would you mind if we went somewhere special over your vacation?" she asked.

"Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Mm… Paris?"

"Paris?" He gave a nervous laugh. "Remember that one time I was in Paris and the base caught me?"

"Aw, do not worry, Anthony. You are on vacation."

He paused for a moment. "I guess that is true," he said. "Okay, Jeannie, we can go."

She clapped her hands together. "You are the best mast—I mean, husband in the whole world!"

"Only if we wait a few days before going."

"That is fine with me, master." She blinked, popping out of the room.

Tony sighed again and sat down in his chair. His head was still throbbing, but Jeannie's cheerfulness made him feel better. She had been pestering him for sometime now to go someplace, but he had kept refusing. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

"Wow, Jeannie," he gasped.

She walked into the main room of their hotel room, spinning around in sparkling silver dress, her hair pulled up. "You like it?"

"I love it," he answered, smiling.

"Oh," she sighed happily, hugging him. "I'm so glad you agreed to let us stay in Paris for the night."

"But remember Jeannie, I will pay for the room."

She looked up at him. "I can take care of it, though!" she told him. "You do not have to use the money you work so hard for!"

"That's why I save my money up; so we can do things like this."

She didn't argue with him any further. Instead, she just tisked and leaned her head onto him in another embrace.

"Shall we go dancing now?" Tony asked her.

A smile broke out onto her face. "Of course!" she replied, giddy.

Tony leaned in and kissed her before leading her out.

* * *

The clock read 1:36 as they entered the hotel room again. "Wow, master," she said, returning back to her old habit instead of calling him Tony. "That was wonderful!"

"It was. Now, Jeannie, didn't you want to clean up?"

Jeannie looked down on her dress, a large stain on her torso. She chuckled, embarrassed. They had a run-in with alcoholic beverages, a few overly-romantic men, and a misunderstanding. The end result was a noticeable brown mark on her dress and sticky gloves and hair. Nonetheless, Jeannie still managed to enjoy the evening although Tony wouldn't allow her to blink on a new dress in the middle of a crowd full of people.

She bounced off into the bathroom. Tony chuckled to himself as she went, taking off his bowtie. As he was putting on his pajamas, he heard Jeannie say in a seductive, teasing voice, "Oh, Tony."

He turned around to see her only wrapped up in a bath towel. She giggled flirtatiously, her free hand running down the doorway. His instant thought was to tell her to stop playing games, but then he remembered that they were married now. Suddenly, the memory of when she had gone traipsing around his house with only his shirt on crossed his mind and he gave a devious smile.

Walking towards her, he answered in the same tone, "Yes, Jeannie?"

She giggled again before turning into the bathroom and shutting the door in his face. "You're such a tease!" he called through the door.

She stopped to cover her mouth as she laughed. "The door's not locked, you know," she told him.

Sure enough, his hand went down to the doorknob and the door slid open for him. "I think I'll take a shower too," he told her.

Raising her eyebrows and smiling, she replied, "Be my guest." A mischievous smile crossed her lips.

"Don't mind if I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened his eyes slowly as he heard retching come from the bathroom. He sat up, stretching and wincing at the pain shooting through his shoulders. Making a mental note to look for a new mattress, he turned towards the direction of the bathroom. Jeannie had been sick for the past few days with the flu. He hated seeing her so sick, but he couldn't hang around all day taking care of her. The flu surprised Jeannie herself; apparently, genies only rarely got sick.

Putting his bathrobe on as he got out of bed, he went over to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "Sweetie?" he said gently through the door.

There was a moment of silence. "Yes?" Jeannie replied, weakly.

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

Jeannie quickly opened the door. "But Tony," she started, "what if they try to do… what was it called… blood work?"

"I know, Jeannie, but you're so sick you can barely stand."

Jeannie tried to stand up straight, but she hunched over even more. "Dar—just a moment," she said suddenly, closing the door right in his face. More gagging was heard.

"There must be something we can do," Tony said.

He waited for her answer. The toilet flushed and Jeannie came back, opening the door once more. "Well… I can see if I can go back to my homeland. Mother might be able to do something."

"Yes, why don't you do that?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Now, Jeannie, I have to go to work today, but remember, if you need me you can come in."

"But Dr. Bellows—"

"Shh. I can think up an excuse if you blink in. I've done it before, and I can do it again."

She smiled. "I love you," she told him, hugging him close to her.

"And I love you."

The stood there for a few moments before she abruptly let go. "Now, if you'll excuse me…." She ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

His desk was scattered with papers as Roger walked in. "Oh, Ton—ah, is this a bad time?" he asked, looking at the pile of papers.

Tony looked up. "Hmm? Oh, no, it's alright. I've been so busy thinking about Jeannie that I, well, messed my papers up. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

"I was going to ask you about Jeannie. How is she doing?"

"Well, she went back home to see if her mother could help her at all. Poor girl, she's been vomiting all day."

"Too bad. Hopefully something will work out."

"Yeah. I hate to see her so sick."

"And I hate to hear about it." He shook his head, playing with his hat between his hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a new secretary who keeps giving me the eye." He chuckled playfully as he shut the door behind him.

Tony watched him leave before turning back to his papers, worrying about Jeannie. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious. A second thought was gnawing through his mind. What if Jeannie's mom blamed this whole sickness on Tony somehow? He admitted internally that woman terrified him. She could somehow figure out a way to connect it with him and then turn him into a housefly… or worse.

The door opened again. This time, Dr. Bellows entered. Tony stood up as the door shut behind him. "Good morning, Major. At ease."

Tony relaxed some. "Good morning, Dr. Bellows. What may I do for you?"

"Amanda would like to know if there is a time Jeannie is free. She would like to go shopping."

"Oh, right now Jeannie is sick. But I'll let you know as soon as she gets back on her feet."

Dr. Bellows frowned. "Sick? With what?"

"We think it's the flu. She went to the hospital to double check."

Dr. Bellows didn't change the expression on his face. His eyes scanned the mess on Tony's desk. "Major… never mind. Just tell me when Jeannie's feeling better."

"Will do, sir."

Giving a slight wave, Dr. Bellows left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Jeannie popped into the room, wearing a nice, flowery blue dress and sitting cross-legged on his desk. "My mother has figured out what is wrong, Anthony," she told him, hopping off the desk.

"And what would that be?"

She opened her mouth before seeing his desk. "Oh, Anthony, what has happened?"

"Huh?" He looked back down at his desk. "Oh, nothing. I was just worried about you but I'm going to clean it up. Just tell me what was wrong."

"But your desk is so messy!" She blinked, and the papers were suddenly stacked properly.

"Oh, uh, thanks Jeannie. Now tell me, please."

She bit her lip, as if to keep a smile back. "Tell me, if it is a boy, should we name it Anthony too?"

Tony stared blankly at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Or should we name it something else?" Jeannie asked, looking down at her fingers. She gave a tightlipped smile as her sparkling blue eyes darted back to his face.

Tony processed what she said for a moment. "We're… we're going to have a baby?"

Jeannie nodded eagerly.

A wide smile broke out onto his face. "Oh, this is wonderful! How—how did you find out so fast?"

"Ancient trick that Momma knows. Are you pleased, Anthony?"

"Pleased? I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a dad!" he said joyfully. "I'm going to be a dad! I'm… going to be… a dad." Suddenly, he gripped Jeannie as a troubled look crossed his face. "Jeannie, hold me for a moment."

"What is wrong, master?"

"Jeannie… is it going to be genies too?"

"Oh, I do not know." She laughed nervously.

Scenes of genie children crossed his mind. "Little Jeannies…." He collapsed.

"Master!" she shrieked. "Oh, master…."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony hurriedly typed up his reports, hands shaking. Only three more minutes until he could talk to Jeannie.

"Tony," Roger said as he entered through the door.

Jumping, Tony's finger jammed the wrong button. Sighing frustrated, he looked up. "Huh, Roger?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Now, what did you need to talk about?"

"I was going to ask if you finally know what's wrong with Jeannie."

"Jeannie?" His hand shook a little again. "Oh, yeah, Jeannie's fine." He went back to his report, which he noticed already was fully of mistakes.

"That's good to hear. What was wrong?"

Tony, a bit unfocused, was quiet for a moment before realizing Roger was talking to him. "Oh, um, she just had… the stomach flu." He quickly stood up, grabbing his papers. "I have to go home now to check on Jeannie."

Roger stepped away from the doorway. "Oh yeah, good idea. I'm, uh, going out with Rhonda tonight, so I'll be out after seven. But don't be afraid to call on me before then."

"Thank you Roger, but I'm not sure that's necessary. Jeannie's going to be better soon. I'll see you tomorrow." Putting on his hat, Tony shut the door behind him.

Roger waved at him and stood for a second before realizing Tony had just shut the door on him.

* * *

"Oh darling, you're home!" Jeannie threw her arms around him as she always did every evening as he entered.

"Okay, Jeannie, let's talk about this." Tony said immediately, throwing his hat on the table next to him.

"About what?"

Tony looked up at her. "You know about what."

"Oh," she said. A smile spread across her face. "Where is my kiss?"

"Huh? Oh." Tony pecked her quickly on the lips. "Now, let's sit down on the couch."

Taking her by the arm, he led her to the couch. Jeannie looked at him with wide eyes. "What is there to talk about?"

"Everything! I mean, when are we going to tell everyone? What's its name going to be? Can we afford a baby?"

"Oh, master," she laughed. "We'll get to that as we go along."

"But what about the hospital?" he continued. "What are we going to do when it's time to deliver? 'Doctor, my wife is going to have a baby, but you see, she's a genie.'"

"That is a problem." She chewed on her thumbnail nervously. Looking up, she smiled faintly. "Master, we have nine months to worry about that," she soothed. "How about we just relax right now?"

"But there are checkups, Jeannie," he said, standing up. "This isn't the old country. We have to make sure the baby is healthy."

"Oh, you worry too much," she said, standing up and hugging him. "There were plenty of beautiful, healthy babies born without all those silly medical checkups."

He sighed again, tearing himself away and sitting back down, burying his face in his hands. "I'm not sure if we're ready to be parents."

"I am," she reassured him, sitting next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm not."

"Oh, you underestimate yourself," she told him. "You will be a _wonderful _father. Remember that one time you watched my nephew?"

He groaned. "That was a nightmare."

"But you did such a good job." She ruffled his hair. "You'll have me, too. And I'm sure Amanda Bellows would love our child."

"The Bellows," he moaned. "What if it's a genie? What am I going to tell Dr. Bellows?"

"Shh," she said. "Anthony, look at me."

He looked up with tired, worried eyes to see her staring back lovingly. "We will worry about it when the time comes. Right now we can plan and just enjoy this time bringing _our _child into the world."

"Our child," he repeated softly. It was hard to let it sink in. "Our child." He smiled. "I hope the baby is as beautiful as you are."

"Oh, master," she sighed, kissing his cheek lightly. "Our baby shall be as beautiful and clever as you are."

"Nine months," he said. "We have nine months."

Smiling widely, she placed the palm of her hand on her stomach. "It seems so far away yet I'm sure it'll go fast."

His fingertips touched her stomach too, grinning wildly. "Jeannie… when will we tell everyone? We can't tell them right now."

She thought over it. "A week?"

"No, that's too soon." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks," she agreed. "Hopefully I can keep a secret that long."

"You're going to have too," he told her.

"I know." She looked away for a moment before glancing back at him. She sighed happily again, kissing him once more, lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, a little more forcefully, but with the same compassion as she did him.

"I can't wait," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeannie, I'm home," Tony called as he entered the house. He found it rather strange that Jeannie wasn't there to give him a hug and a kiss. "Jeannie?" he called again, looking around.

"Over here," came her tired voice.

Tony went over to the couch where Jeannie was sprawled out. "Jeannie, is something wrong?" he asked, a tad bit worried.

"I've just been so tired," she said, her voice weary. "And I have a splitting headache," she added, cupping her hand around her forehead.

"Did you take any aspirin?"

"I did." She took her hand off her face. "How was your day?"

"Good. Now let's talk about you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Anthony." She sat up slowly, grimacing as she did.

"Oh yes I will." He sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "We need to discuss what we're going to do about the hospital."

"Do I really need to go?" she asked, sounding like a child.

"Yes, you really need to go. I mean, look at you."

Jeannie shrugged, her arm resting on her knee and propping her head up. "That's it!" she exclaimed, looking over at Tony.

"What?"

"I—" She gritted her teeth as she grabbed her head. "Sorry, master, I'm okay now."

"Jeannie, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Anthony, it is gone now. But I have an idea!"

He hesitated, wondering if he should take care of her first and listen to her later or the other way around. "What's your idea?"

"We can have one of the women from my country come here!"

"Oh, Jeannie, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry, master. There is a very bright woman I know who was the best midwife in the land!" She clapped her hands. "My mother and she were very close."

"Jeannie, midwives are very different than doctors today," he said. "She has to get a college degree and learn all the equipment."

"She would be willing to learn," she reassured.

"But it would take a while!"

"Oh, I can wait. How long would it be?"

He sighed, exasperated. "Years, Jeannie."

"Years?" She looked away for a moment before blinking. A woman appeared in her living room, wearing a light blue harem outfit. Straggly brown hair reached the middle of her back, streaks of gray going through it. Wrinkles were forming on her face, yet her coffee-colored eyes were very kind.

Tony stood up. "Jeannie, who is this?"

"Aneesa!" Jeannie exclaimed, running over to her with open arms.

The woman, surprised, looked over at Jeannie. "Jeannie!" They hugged. "It's been two thousand years!"

"Oh, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine! How have you been?"

Jeannie looked away. "Oh, well… I am having a baby."

Aneesa let out a joyful shout and hugged Jeannie. "Congratulations! Is that why you have brought me here?"

Jeannie glanced at Tony quickly. "Well, sort of." She led Aneesa over to Tony. "This is my husband, Major Anthony Nelson."

"How do you do?" Tony said, a bit unenthusiastic.

"Very well, thank you." She bent over to Jeannie. "Mm, he is a very beautiful man. What does he do?"

"Oh, he flies around in space."

"Space?" Aneesa gasped, slack jawed. "Why does he do that? Could he not do something more convenient?"

"It's very convenient," Jeannie told her. "But that is not why you are here. We have a favor to ask of you."

Aneesa looked back at Tony, her eyes scanning him. "Anything, Jeannie."

"Well, you see, today women have to go to a lot of checkups to make sure the baby is healthy. But I am a genie, and genies are different then normal women so it would cause problems."

"I would be happy to assist!"

Jeannie looked back at Tony, smiling widely. "See, master?"

"But what about her qualifications?" Tony asked. "She needs a college degree."

Holding out her hand, Jeannie blinked. A diploma appeared in her hand. "Here you go, Aneesa."

Tony let out a frustrated noise. "You can't just blink her into the hospital, though. How are they going to explain a new staff member?"

"Don't worry, master. I have it under control."

"But she doesn't know the equipment!"

Aneesa, chuckling, went over to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Major Nelson. I have been a midwife for three thousand years. I was there when Jeannie was born. Trust me, I can learn your equipment"—she snapped her fingers—"like that."

"Oh, trust her Anthony!" Jeannie said. "What other choice do we have?"

Tony sputtered, looking back and forth between the two. Sighing, he said, "It's against my better judgment, but fine."

Jeannie squealed and clapped her hands. "We will be going to the hospital this weekend," she said. Jeannie picked up a scrap of paper and scribbled down the name of the hospital before handing it to Aneesa.

"Thank you, Jeannie," Aneesa told her. "I will study this equipment as well as checkup rituals until then. Goodbye!" She blinked, leaving the room.

Tony sighed, sitting down with his head in his hands. "Something will go wrong, I just know it."

"Relax, master," Jeannie said, sitting next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I will make you a nice supper and a warm bath."

"No you won't, Jeannie." Standing up, he gently pushed her back. "I will serve you. You seem to be feeling better."

"Oh, yes. That is why I can serve you."

"Nope. I want you to rest right now, young lady."

Jeannie gave a small smile. "Whatever you say, master."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday afternoon. The house was quiet as Tony read the newspaper, the only noise being the pitter-patter of rain on the windows. Jeannie suddenly popped in next to his chair, leaning by him. "Master, tomorrow we can finally tell everyone."

"It's been three weeks already?"

"Yes." She stood up straight, her hand on her middle. "Everything has been going smoothly. Even Aneesa."

He hated to admit that the first checkup with Aneesa went perfect. She really seemed to know what she was doing. Although it was good that everything went smoothly, he also had wished a little that something would happen to prove to Jeannie that he was right yet again. "Yeah, Aneesa was good."

"Mm." She sat down on the couch. "I wish I could have some Italian food right now."

"Italian food? Where did that craving come from?"

"I don't know." She hiccupped. The newspaper Tony was reading was suddenly covered completely with pasta. Tony tried to look up at Jeannie, but he found he was buried all the way up to the neck with noodles. Something dripped down the sides of his head, and he groaned inside when he realized it was spaghetti sauce.

"Jeannie," he started calmly. "Why am I covered with spaghetti?"

Jeannie stared at him, wide eyed and hand over her mouth. "I do not know." She started laughing. "You look very funny!"

"Jeannie, why am I covered with spaghetti?!" he repeated, this time frantic.

"I told you, I do not know!" she giggled.

Tony attempted to stand up. Noodles went sliding down, spilling all over. The sauce dripped past his shoulder now, splattering on the floor. There was a knock at the door, followed by Roger yelling, "Tony?"

Jeannie stared over at the door, still laughing, and blinked it open. Roger entered, watching the door open completely, before looking over at Tony. "Tony, what are you doing?"

Jeannie was again fell into a hysterical fit. "I don't know! Jeannie did something!"

"I did not mean too, Major Healy," she said. "I wanted Italian food, hiccupped, and this happened!"

Roger dipped his finger in the sauce pooling at Tony's shoulders and tasted it. "Not bad," he said.

"Roge!" Tony snapped, stepping out of the mountain of pasta. "Jeannie, will you please?"

Her laughter finally dying, she blinked it away. Suddenly she gasped. "Tony, I know what happened! That was my first food craving!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when other genies were expecting, their magic goes along with whatever they're feeling."

"Oh," Tony said, smiling along with Jeannie before breaking down into a desperate laugh. "This is bad. What if we're in public?"

"Wait a minute!" Roger exclaimed. "Jeannie, what did you mean 'when other genies are expecting?'"

Jeannie sent a glance at Tony. "Just tell him," he murmured.

"I am having a baby!" she said gleefully.

Roger's jaw dropped. "Oh!" he shouted. "Tony, Jeannie's going to have a baby!"

"I know," Tony said, his head still spinning from possibilities of Jeannie's magic going out of control.

"How far along are you?" he asked Jeannie.

"About four weeks," she said.

"Does anybody else know?" he continued, getting more and more excited.

She shook her head. "We were planning to tell everyone tomorrow."

Roger sputtered. "I'm going to be an uncle!" he stammered. "Jeannie's having a baby!" He turned towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll let you guys tell everyone else!" he said at the doorway. A bit dazed, he left, muttering, "Jeannie's having a baby!

"Aw, Roger seems so excited," Jeannie commented happily.

"Jeannie, what are we going to do about your magic?"

"You're still on that?" Her smile faded.

"Yes, Jeannie! You've been bad before, but what about now?"

Jeannie stroked Tony's hair. "Do not worry, Anthony."

"You tell me that but I have to worry! I mean, there's Dr. Bellows… oh, Dr. Bellows." His head fell onto his lap, overwhelmed.

Concerned for her husband, Jeannie blinked. A record was placed into the record player, the needle being placed on the record. Soft music played from it as she tugged on Tony's arm. "Let's dance, Anthony."

"I'm not in the mood, Jeannie."

"Please?"

Sighing, he looked over at the record player. "Okay, maybe one dance."

She clapped her hands together as he stood up. Standing close to him, he took her hand in his as they started dancing slowly. Jeannie was beaming up at him as they rocked back and forth with the music. "Is this not nice?"

A tiny grin broke on his face. "A little," he said. Jeannie rested her head on his shoulder as they continued.

"I wonder what Roger wanted?" Jeannie said.

"Oh, well, he'll tell me sometime," Tony answered.

Jeannie leaned back, staring into his eyes. Their gazes locked. Jeannie reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stopped dancing and kissed her back, pulling her to him. She deepened it, her hands resting on the back of his neck. Tony's fingers circled through her hair, sliding down to her lower back as they were lost in the moment.

They paused for what seemed like eternity until Jeannie slowly pulled back, her eyes half closed. "Oh, Anthony."

Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're right Jeannie. I do need to relax. What matters is the baby, right?"

She grinned. "And tomorrow everyone will know the good news."

Smiling as well, he answered, "Right" before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

The sunlight blinded Tony as he sluggishly opened his eyes. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, reading the alarm clock in front of him. Staring at it for a few seconds, it slowly sunk in that it was much later than he ever woke up.

"Jeannie!" he yelled, throwing off his covers and running out of the room. "Jeannie!" Turning the corner, he saw Jeannie coming towards his room happily, her ponytail swinging.

"Good morning, Anthony." She kissed him lightly. "What's the problem?"

"My alarm didn't go off. Why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled. "Oh, do not worry." She blinked, changing him into his uniform. "I have your breakfast ready. I was going to wake you if I felt it was getting too late."

"Jeannie, don't scare me like that."

"I did not mean to scare you." She kissed his cheek this time. "I wanted to make sure you were well rested for today."

Tony stayed silent for a moment. "Today…." It clicked suddenly. "Today!" He smiled. "Jeannie, I could've gotten up myself."

"Oh, I know darling, but I was so excited!" She grinned widely, her nose scrunching up cheerfully.

Tony hugged her before going to the table. Sitting down and picking up his utensils, he said, "Jeannie, I want to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" she asked, sitting down herself.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to use magic."

"And why isn't it?" She put down her fork.

"Yesterday I was in a pile of pasta," he said.

"On accident," she said, picking up her fork again.

"It may have been an accident, but what would happen if you blinked and sent someone to Florence on accident?"

Jeannie fixed her hair as she thought of a response. "Oh, Anthony, you worry too much. Lots of pregnant genies use magic."

"But people know they're genies," Tony responded.

"Oh, it will be fine." She sent him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry."

"That's usually what you tell me before I start having to worry."

Jeannie blew him off, starting at her food. "You better eat, or you'll be late."

Knowing that it was pointless to continue, he listened to her and started eating himself. Halfway through her meal, she set her fork down and sat with her hands folded under her chin.

"What's wrong, Jeannie?" Tony asked.

"Oh, my head hurts a little," Jeannie answered.

"Go take some aspirin," Tony suggested.

Jeannie shook her head. "I'll be okay. You need to go to work!" She stood up, moving quickly towards his chair and straightening his blouse as he stood up. "Have a great day at work!" She kissed him. In response, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again, this time deeper and more romantic than before. She broke away, her eyes sparkling. "Master, what was that about?"

"For being the best wife and genie a man could ever have," he answered softly.

"Aw," Jeannie sighed. She left his side, giving him a wave, and blinked. The tablecloth and plates lifted off the table before hovering in the air for a few seconds and crashing on the floor.

Tony flinched, turning around to see Jeannie gnawing nervously on her finger. "Oops," she said, blinking again. The mess disappeared.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"I must have been a little unfocused," Jeannie answered. "After all, my head hurt."

Tony, a bit skeptical of her answer, stayed for a moment longer before turning to leave again. As he opened the door, he turned back to Jeannie. "Remember, if you need me, call me."

"I know Anthony." She bounced over to him and kissed him on the nose. "Go to work."

He smiled at her. "I love you, Jeannie."

"And I love you too." Giving him one last sweet kiss, she waved and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Tony knocked on Dr. Bellows' office door before hearing his voice say, "Come in." As Tony entered, Dr. Bellows stood up and came over. "Good morning, Major Nelson. What seems to bring you here?"

"Well, I don't know where to begin," Tony started.

"Begin with what?"

Tony broke into a smile. "I guess I'll just tell you. Jeannie's having a baby."

Dr. Bellows' face lit up. "Jeannie's having a baby?" he repeated enthusiastically. "Well, congratulations, Major!" He smiled as wide as Tony was. "Amanda will be thrilled to hear about this! Come sit down next to me," Dr. Bellows added, pointing to the couch. As they sat down, Dr. Bellows asked, "How far along is she?"

"Oh, about four weeks sir."

"Four weeks," he chimed. "How wonderful. Maybe this baby will keep you grounded from any of those strange things you do."

Tony's smile faded a bit as the thought of a genie baby appeared in his mind. "Oh, uh, yes sir."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Major Healey, sir."

Dr. Bellows nodded. "Word will spread quickly around here." Dr. Bellows stood up again, Tony following his action. "Congratulations again, Major." He offered his hand, which Tony shook. "Keep us informed."

"Of course, sir." Nodding to him, he left the office.

Tony paused after he shut the door, grinning like a madman at the thought of holding _his _child. _Jeannie's _child. They had been through so much with each other, and now they had a whole new adventure. His hat in his hands, he turned the corner only to run into Roger.

"Did you tell Dr. Bellows?" Roger asked eagerly.

"Yes. The secret's out."

Roger exhaled. "Oh, I don't know how you two managed to keep a secret for that long. I could barely hold it in for a day!"

Tony chuckled. "I guess worrying about bad things that could happen helped occupy my mind."

"Bad things that could happen? What are you talking about?"

Tony looked at Roger. "Roge, did you not see the pile of spaghetti I was sitting in yesterday?"

"Oh," Roger said, looking down.

"This morning as she tried to blink away our breakfast, all the plates fell to the floor and broke. She's only a month along, and her magic's already went out of her control. And then there's the fact that our baby could be a genie."

Roger froze, his eyes slowly going back up to Tony's. "You mean… there could be a little Jeannie?"

Tony nodded grimly. "We don't even know what age genies start showing their powers. Jeannie said it could be any time."

Roger fiddled with a button on his blouse. "That would be hard to explain to, uh, Dr. Bellows, wouldn't it?"

Tony closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about Dr. Bellows."

Roger nodded silently, patting Tony's shoulder. "Good luck, pal."

"I'm going to need it," Tony muttered.

* * *

"Jeannie, I'm home," Tony announced as he entered the house. There was silence. "Jeannie?"

Jeannie came around the corner. "Sorry master, I was in the bathroom." She kissed his cheek. "How as work today?"

"Good. Dr. Bellows told everyone the news for me."

"Really?" She smiled widely, sitting down with Tony on the couch. "I take it he is very pleased."

"Ecstatic," Tony said. Jeannie giggled contently, and then hiccupped. The bright light of the living room was now replaced by the natural glow of the sun. In the distance, the sound of waves crashing onto the beach was heard. Tony felt the grit of sand underneath him and the smell of salt water stung his nose. Closing his eyes and standing up slowly, he opened them to see an ocean in front of him. Turning, he saw a thick forest of palm trees behind him. "Jeannie!" he screamed into the air. "Jeannie, get me out of here!" He ran down the beach. "Jeannie!" he called again. His foot hit a rock, and he was sent tumbling over.

Instead of falling onto the scorching sand, he fell face-first onto the couch. Pushing himself up quickly, he took a moment to stop sputtering and to sort out his thoughts. "Jeannie, what just happened?" he said in a nervous rush.

"Oh, master, where did I send you?"

"I was in the middle of a beach!" he spat out.

"I'm sorry, Anthony," she said sitting up on her knees, her ponytail bobbing back and forth. "I was thinking of one of the times you took me to the beach and suddenly you were gone!"

"Jeannie, you have to be more careful!" he exclaimed, his hands circling each other anxiously. "You can't let that happen again!"

"I didn't mean too!" she told him. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, well, don't let it happen again!"

She gave a frustrated noise before blinking out of the room. Tony stood alone in the living room, his arms folded and his face scrunched in anger. When he realized what he had said, he relaxed and ran over to the place her bottle sat. "Jeannie, don't tell me you're in here." He picked up her bottle and looked inside. Sure enough, she sat there looking like Tony just had.

"Go away, Anthony!" she yelled up at him. "I'm just an accident waiting to happen! I'll just wait here until the baby arrives!"

"Jeannie, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, I was just so frazzled." When she wouldn't budge, he sighed. "Jeannie… please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know better than to get mad at a pregnant genie for a silly mistake. I've just been so worried. Please, can you come out so we can talk about this?"

Jeannie sat silently for a moment before clicking her tongue and unfolding her arms. "Very well."

Tony set down her bottle, watching Jeannie's smoke rise from it. As she appeared, she huffed angrily and marched towards the couch. "I'm sorry!" she cried, sitting down. "I didn't mean to do it!" Suddenly, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Jeannie," Tony said concerned, rushing over to her. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I didn't want to make you cry."

"I didn't mean to cry," Jeannie said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Shh, just calm down." He pulled her close to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. "Let's just take a few deep breaths."

They sat in silence for a moment, Jeannie's shuddering calming down. Sitting up, she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for crying. I look so silly."

"No, you don't," Tony assured her. Grasping her shoulders and staring her straight in the face, he said, "It was my fault for getting angry. Will you forgive me?"

A small smile broke onto her face as she nodded. "I'm sorry too, master." She went to kiss his cheek, only to be interrupted when he put his lips on hers. They froze before she gripped the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. They only broke away for a second to take a breath as their kiss grew more and more passionate, her fingers running through his hair as his hands slid down to her lower back. He leaned over her so she was only being propped up by the arm of the couch, their kiss fierce now. Legs entwined, he was hunched over her now, their bodies barely touching. Finally, he pulled back, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Anthony," she whispered.

Smiling gently, he picked her up and embraced her. "I love you even more, Jeannie. Don't ever forget that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Anthony, Amanda Bellows invited me to go shopping on Saturday."

Tony looked up from his newspaper at his smiling wife. "Oh, that's nice of her."

"Mm hm," she nodded.

Tony had to smile. Amanda invited her somewhere every other week. Jeannie was a little over two months now. Between the day they had first shared the news, Jeannie had a need to use the bathroom much more along with more headaches, with the occasional mood swing. Every time Jeannie hiccupped, something happened to Tony, whether it be being hurled across the globe to an iceberg or a jungle, or being drowned in piles of miscellaneous food items, or whatever else Jeannie was thinking of that just so happened to be turned into reality.

It took some time getting used too, but now he learned how to prepare himself.

And it just so happened that Jeannie hiccupped right then.

Instead of sitting by his table, he found himself sinking into a large pile of a thick brown puddle. Sputtering, he flailed his arms, trying to float. "Jeannie, what is this stuff?" he called out. Cautiously, he licked some of it up. It was chocolate pudding.

He heard Jeannie say, "Oh, Dr. Bellows, what are you doing here?" Her figure came into view, and she was now wearing a bright cobalt dress instead of her normal outfit.

Tony let out a moan as Jeannie tried her best to keep him away from the patio where the pool of pudding was at. "Jeannie, please…." he muttered, but it was no use.

"What is Major Nelson doing?"

Tony closed his eyes.

Jeannie turned around, biting her fingernail nervously. "Tony, what is this?"

_So much for having her help me_. He opened his eyes and saw Dr. Bellows staring down at him with a puzzled expression. Giving a nervous chuckle, he said, "Good morning, Dr. Bellows."

"Is that chocolate pudding?" Dr. Bellows asked.

"What? Oh!" Tony looked down at the pudding. "Yes."

"And _why _are you in a vat of chocolate pudding?"

"Well, you see sir—"

Dr. Bellows grinned the normal grin he did when he caught Tony in awkward situations. "This should be good."

Jeannie continued gnawing on her fingernail.

"I found in a new recipe that told how to make the best pudding ever, and I decided to try it."

"Uh-uh, Major." Dr. Bellows continued to smile wickedly.

"Prank?"

"Uh-uh," Dr. Bellows said again. Standing up, he folded his arms and said, "I caught you, Major. I finally caught you." He turned to Jeannie. "Pardon me for interrupting your breakfast."

"Oh, it is no problem, Dr. Bellows." Jeannie glanced over at Tony and blinked. Tony was now on the concrete instead of floating in a dessert. Looking down and comprehending the fact he was no longer swimming, he looked back up at Dr. Bellows when he heard his voice.

"But—where's the pudding?" Dr. Bellows looked up with wide eyes at Tony.

"What pudding, sir?"

"The pudding—" Dr. Bellows stopped suddenly and closed his mouth. "How about we never mention this again?"

"Agreed, sir."

Dr. Bellows sent one last glance at where the pudding had been, shook his head, and opened the gate.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me sir?"

Dr. Bellows looked up, seeming a bit distracted still. "Oh, uh, I was telling Jeannie Amanda will be picking her up 2 o'clock Saturday." Looking back at the concrete, he shook his head again, muttered something about pudding, and left.

Jeannie started laughing. "How do you get yourself into these things?" she sputtered.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He went inside the house. "That was too close, Jeannie."

"I am sorry, Anthony," Jeannie said still giggling. "But I wanted some pudding and I hiccupped."

"Dr. Bellows still thinks I'm a lunatic," Tony said, waving his arm at the gate.

Jeannie smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "As long as I have you, I don't care what Dr. Bellows thinks." She hugged his neck, resting her head on his chest.

Tony hesitated before smiling and wrapping his arms around her too. "Don't forget, you have a checkup."

"Oh, yes." Jeannie let go of him, placing a hand on her abdomen. "We still need to discuss names and plan the baby's room."

"Don't remind me," Tony said, rubbing his eyes. "Work has gotten hectic."

"My poor husband," Jeannie said sadly, hugging him again. She blinked, setting him down on a table where a masseuse was standing by.

As the masseuse started, Tony muttered, "That feels better." He yanked his eyes open abruptly, jumping from the mat. "Jeannie, I can't have a massage right now!"

"But you are so stressed," Jeannie told him, concern in her voice. "It is not good to be stressed."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"But—"

"Blink this away."

Sighing, she got rid of the masseuse and put his uniform back on. "Thank you, Jeannie." Going to the door, he grabbed his hat and his briefcase. "Goodbye, Jeannie."

"Goodbye, Anthony. I will tell you how the appointment goes."

"Very good." Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." She waved a hand as he shut the door. Sighing, she went to the couch and sat down. "What to do for my poor husband?" She looked down at her stomach. "Are you worried for your father as much as I am?" Biting her lower lip, she thought over things to do for him. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "I have it!" she cried, standing up. Smiling dreamily, she sighed, "Oh, and it is lovely!"

* * *

Tony opened the door to his house, his face tired. "I'm home, Jeannie," he said dully.

Jeannie popped right in front of him. "Anthony!" She kissed him sweetly.

"How'd the checkup go?"

"Wonderful! The baby is healthy and—" She looked at his face and tisked sadly. "My poor, beautiful husband. You are so tired."

"I'm fine Jeannie, don't worry about me. You're the one to worry about."

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean I should be made a fuss over. Let's not push your well-being aside." She led him over to the couch, taking his hat off. "Just relax," she told him, massaging his shoulders.

"Jeannie, have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" he asked, his eyes closed.

She gave an amused chuckle. "Not as wonderful as you are, darling."

Tony felt himself becoming calmer and calmer to a point where he fell asleep. When Jeannie noticed, she smiled and spoke softly, "Aw, he is so lovely when he is asleep." Putting his head down gently on the couch, she went their table and blinked a large dinner on. After that, she made a candle appear, sweet smelling roses in a vase beside that. Proud of her idea, she finished it by blinking herself in a lavender dress. She went over to a mirror, adjusting her hair and fixing her lipstick before going back out.

Shaking Tony gently, she said, "Anthony, dinner is ready."

Tony stirred and opened his eyes sluggishly. "What, Jeannie?" he asked, voice groggy."

"Dinner is ready." She sent him a smile.

Stretching, he sat up. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes now.

"You fell asleep. Oh, master, do you not feel much better now?"

"I do Jeannie. Thanks." He finally looked over at her. A large smile broke onto his face as he took her in. "Wow, Jeannie, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Aw," she giggled.

"Why are you dressed up?"

She grinned and blinked him into his tuxedo. "We are going to have a nice, relaxing dinner tonight."

"Jeannie, you shouldn't have," Tony said as he headed over towards the table.

"It is no problem," she said. "It's all for my _amazing_ husband."

Smiling sweetly back, he kissed her. "How am I ever supposed to make this up to you?"

"Don't," she responded simply as she sat down. Sitting down opposite her, they started on their meal. "What would you like to talk about, Anthony?"

"The baby," he answered.

"Are you sure? It seems to make you worry," she said.

"No, no. I'm excited, honest. It's just that… this baby came as such a surprise and there's so much going into it."

Jeannie sent a reassuring glance at her husband. "Do not worry, darling. Everything will go beautifully."

"Until the day it blinks." Tony's smile faltered, and he quickly put his glass to his lips to hide the expression on his face.

Jeannie, knowing that she better not continue in that direction, asked, "What about the baby did you want to talk about?"

"How about a room theme?"

Jeannie smiled widely. "Oh, I'm so excited for this!" she exclaimed. "I've been thinking it over. I was thinking light green walls and white trim with nice little things hanging from the walls—oh, I can just picture it now!"

"Whatever you want, I want," he said, reaching over and grabbing her hand. Running his thumb over the top of her hand, he sent a loving smile. "I trust you would do the best for our child."

"Our child," she echoed. "It sends chills up my spine."

"Me too," he said. "If I was told that one day you would be having my baby the day I found you I would've never believed it."

"All I knew that day was that I wanted to be your wife and nothing else," she told him. "And now it's a dream come true."

He laughed. "All those crazy schemes you came up with to marry me that were shot down, and here I am now, talking about the room for a baby with you."

"Oh, Anthony, I love you," she sighed happily.

He kissed her hand. "I love you, too. You have made me happier than I have ever felt before."

"Did I not tell you I would make you happy?" she said, trying to hide a boastful smile.

"Yeah, I guess you did," he admitted.

She let go of his hand, sipping on her glass with a smug grin on her lips.

Tony observed her with adoring eyes. She had never looked so beautiful before. How in the world he managed to marry a woman like her—much less have a woman like her have his child—he would never know; but all that mattered was that she loved him, no matter how long it took for him to see that he was head over heels for her back.

He didn't feel worried.


	8. Chapter 8

"Amanda is here," Jeannie announced, primping her hair that bobbed above her shoulders.

Tony came over and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Kissing her cheek, he told her, "Have a wonderful time."

There was a knock at the door. Turning around and giving her husband a quick peck on the lips, she bid her goodbyes and opened the door. Amanda was standing there, wearing a rose dress, smiling. "Are you ready to go out, Jeannie?"

"Oh, yes," she said happily. "Goodbye, Anthony!" she called once more, shutting the door behind her. Amanda walked down with Jeannie to the car, complementing Jeannie's dress.

"You're due in about seven months, am I correct?" Amanda asked as they drove down the street.

Jeannie smiled to herself. Every time Amanda took her out, she always asked about the due date although she knew very well about how far away it was. "Oh, yes," Jeannie answered. "Sometime in the next 30 weeks."

"Have you and Major Nelson planned anything yet?"

"Please just call him Tony," Jeannie requested. "I do not think we need formalities anymore."

"Tony," Amanda said with a slight smile.

"As for your question," Jeannie continued, "we just talked about the room last night."

"What are you planning to do?" Amanda questioned.

"I want to paint be walls a light green and have white trim..." Jeannie sighed happily as she imagined cradling a baby in her arms in the room. "It will be lovely."

"It sounds lovely," Amanda agreed. "How about we look around some for the baby?"

"That sounds splendid!" Jeannie exclaimed.

They arrived at a store in a few minutes. It was one of those stores that had everything in it; cooking appliances and home things on one floor, clothes on another; children's things in one area, adults separate from that. Jeannie loved going through there; she wanted to spend hours in the store on the rate occasion Tony went, but her exploring was always cut short. But when she went with Amanda, she spent so long chatting Jeannie could go through the whole store twice.

They started on the floor level, looking at pots and pans for the kitchen. Amanda had started today's endless fountain of gossip with her neighbor's cousin's friend affair on her husband. It hasn't been decided if she certainly had cheated, of course, but it still nonetheless made excellent news to spread.

By the time they reached the bedspreads, she was now on a story about a boy she knew in high school and how she saw him the other day at the grocery store. Jeannie only half-listened to Amanda as she chattered; she would respond when a response was needed, but otherwise she would feel the silky sheets and picture how nice they would look on Tony's and her bed.

It was not too long before they came upon the baby section on the second floor. "Amanda, may I look?" Jeannie asked eagerly.

"Why, of course dear!" Amanda answered with a smile. "As long as I can help."

"Certainly." Jeannie grinned as she entered the display covered with pastel colors: light blues, soft pinks, gentle greens, and calm yellows. "This is the perfect color!" Jeannie said, pointing to a baby outfit. "That is the color I want the room to be."

"What a pretty color!" Amanda commented.

"I know," Jeannie sighed. "I cannot wait to get started on the room."

"I have to say I'm excited myself," Amanda said. "Aunt Amanda. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Jeannie grinned widely.

Then she hiccupped.

The roof was off and sunlight was filtering in through the roof. "What's going on?" Amanda asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Panicking, Jeannie threw a hand to her head. "Oh, dear, here comes another headache."

Amanda's attention flew directly towards Jeannie. "You poor dear, let's get you home." Amanda took Jeannie's arm and led her towards the stairs. As they went to the first level, Jeannie blinked the roof back in place. How was she going to explain to Tony? Her head did start to hurt now.

* * *

"Why are you home so early?" Tony asked after Mrs. Bellows had gone. "You weren't out for even two hours!"

Jeannie chewed on her fingernail nervously. "No reason, master."

"Jeannie, you can tell me. I'm your husband, remember?"

A short-lived smile spread across her lips as he said the word "husband". It was still so magical to her, like nothing was real and this was actually her own fantasy world. Remembering the problem at hand, though, she paused for a moment before saying meekly, "I hiccupped."

Tony's eyes grew wide. "You hiccupped?!"

She nodded weakly.

"What happened this time?" Tony asked, his eyes closed.

Jeannie hesitated. "W-well, Amanda was talking about being an aunt to the baby and I was imagining rocking the baby in my arms while sunlight filtered in through the window and... I hiccupped."

"I know you hiccupped," Tony started anxiously, "but what did your hiccup do?"

"The roof disappeared?" she answered, making it sound more like a question.

"The roof disappeared?!" Tony let out a frustrated sigh. "Jeannie-"

"Don't get angry!" she huffed. "I cannot help it!"

He stopped, taking a breath before starting again. "I'm sorry, Jeannie," he said softly. "It's just the fact you were with Amanda Bellows when you hiccupped."

"I cannot help it," she said again. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Tony asked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No," she answered, crying harder now. "I do not know why I am crying!"

Tony hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "I think your emotions are acting up again."

Wiping her eyes, she cried, "Oh, I am so stupid for crying!"

"No, no, sweetie," he said, losing his embrace so he could push her back and see her face. "Lot of expecting women have the same problem."

"I know," she sighed, still sobbing. "It doesn't help ease my mind."

Tony stayed silent for a moment, thinking of a response. He kissed her head once more and said, "Would it help if I told you that you are the prettiest, most fantastic woman in the whole wide world?"

Jeannie sniffed. "It… it might help a little."

"How about if I told you I would do anything for you just to see your beautiful smile?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red and makeup smeared. "It might help."

"How about if I did this?" He kissed her gently on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.

A smile crossed her lips. "That would help a lot."

"Then we found the antidote." He kissed her again.


End file.
